


Трещина

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Incest, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Это должна была быть очередная совместная операция двух министерств.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Трещина

**Author's Note:**

> Немного дарка, немного насилия над животными, условно счастливый финал (?), немного хэдканонов о работе портключей.

Скованный ледяной корочкой гравий поскрипывал под ногами, пока Ньют огибал последний поворот, наслаждаясь безмятежностью ночи. Приветствуя хозяина, громко ухнула сидящая на столбике калитки сова. В приглушенном свете волшебной палочки сверкнули её янтарные глаза.

Ньют улыбнулся, и Веточка, словно получив его одобрение, поднялась на крыло и улетела в сторону леса, держась близко к земле, точно ястреб. 

Задвинув щеколду на калитке, Ньют двинулся к дому, со стороны казавшемуся погружённым в сон. Здесь, в деревенской глуши, вдали от городов и заводов, они могли позволить себе не пользоваться светомаскировочными шторами, но Тесей настоял. 

Дверь открыла Тина.

— С возвращением! — широко улыбнулась она, потирая краем кофты щеку и оставляя на коже тёмный след сажи. — Как прошло?

— Мы с Эдгаром договорились, что реабилитацией Оливии теперь займётся он и что потом попробует подобрать ей пару. 

Тина слегка потянула Ньюта за рукав, заставляя наконец переступить порог дома. 

— Наверняка безумно рад получить новую кровь для своих гиппогрифов, — прокомментировала Тина. Она снова потёрла щеку, размазывая сажу. Ньют перехватил её руку, сжал тёплые пальцы. Тина пахла молоком и травами, и только сейчас Ньют заметил, что в свободной руке она держит банку персиков.

— У тебя здесь… — пробормотал он, касаясь испачканной щеки. 

— В паутину влетела, — пожаловалась Тина, прильнув к его ладони. — Сейчас смою. А ты на кухню иди, к Тесею, и это ему передай.

Банка персиков перекочевала к Ньюту, а Тина проскользнула мимо, на ходу подворачивая рукава кофты. 

Ньют повертел банку. Этикетка от подвальной сырости выцвела, кое-где порвалась, но на вкус самих персиков это повлиять не должно. В животе заурчало от предвкушения. Персики… Надо же. Тина наверняка берегла для повода получше. Но он ведь может и не найтись

— Ну, и долго ты там стоять собираешься? — В дверном проёме возник Тесей, вытирающий руки полотенцем. Он едва заметно улыбался, и Ньюту враз стало спокойнее. 

Они обязательно вернутся. Но сейчас лучше думать не об этом, а о… персиках, да, и о щетине Тесея, кольнувшей губы, когда Ньют поцеловал брата в щёку, пересечённую свежим шрамом. 

— Помочь? — осведомился Ньют, ставя банку на стол. Тесей весьма скептически относился к его способности готовить что-то съедобное для кого-то, кроме зверей, но обычно разрешал почистить картофель или нарезать овощи. 

— Нужно мышь для Веточки разделать, — отозвался Тесей, склонившийся над кастрюлей, из которой очень аппетитно пахло мясом. — Только не здесь, — предупреждающее добавил он. 

— Веточка охотится, — сказал Ньют, споласкивая руки в умывальнике. От ледяной воды на мгновение свело зубы. — Я накрою на стол.

— И радио включи, будь добр, — попросил Тесей, не оборачиваясь. Над головой Ньюта проплыли банки с приправами.

Из стопок скатертей Ньют выбрал тёмно-синюю с вышитыми мелкими золотыми звёздами. Её Тина нашла в сундуке, разбирая всякий хлам на чердаке, чтобы занять руки. Потом они, растянув скатерть, в свете волшебного голубого огня похожую на настоящее ночное небо, между двумя высокими стульями, лежали, обнявшись, на старом матрасе, из которого торчали пружины. Там их и нашёл Тесей, и не сопротивлялся, когда его в четыре руки затащили в это импровизированное укрытие.

Скользкая ткань растеклась по столу. Сверху Ньют тут же водрузил горшок с саженцем ядовитой тентакулы. Тонкими, похожими на жгутики листьями она ощупывала края горшка и приоткрывала беззубую пока пасть.

— Мерлин мой… — ошеломлённо протянул Тесей. — Только не говори, что она начала сохнуть без общения, и ты решил, что лучше всего принести её к нам. 

— Не буду, — хитро улыбнулся Ньют, вынимая из рукава палочку и касаясь радио. — Смотри.

Он несколько раз постучал по деревянной крышке, ловя нужную волну, пока из хрипящих динамиков не раздался весёлый мотивчик Гленна Миллера. Тентакула вскинула листья вверх, как закрывающийся с уходом солнца лотос, а потом, слегка разведя их в стороны, задвигалась в такт мелодии. 

Тёплая ладонь Тесея легла на плечо, потянула, и Ньют с готовностью уткнулся брату в висок. Жёсткие, всегда уложенные пряди приятно щекотали нос и ничем не пахли. Ньюту больше нравилось, когда Тесей только после ванны, распаренный и немного сонный, ложился подле них с Тиной. Ньют тогда вплетал ладонь во влажные кудри, вдыхая аромат хвои.

Брат, точно уловив мысли, наклонился и слегка прикусил шею Ньюта. От неожиданности тот коротко выдохнул и зажмурился, когда язык Тесея прочертил линию к бьющейся жилке.

— Чем это вы тут без меня занимаетесь? — притворно возмутилась Тина. Переодевшаяся к ужину, она перекатывалась с носка на пятку и держала руки за спиной, что-то пряча. — Тесей, у тебя там сейчас суп убежит. 

— Вот же… — Тесей кинулся к плите, пока предсказание Тины не сбылось. Ньют ухмыльнулся в сторону.

— Я раздобыла нам домашнее вино. — Тина продемонстрировала тёмную бутыль в капельках воды. — Выменяла у Аттисов за две банки сгущённого молока. Всё равно мы его не едим, а они хоть малышей порадуют. 

— Замечательно! — Тесей расцвёл на глазах. — Аттисы ещё при нашем деде делали лучшее вино во всём Йоркшире! — Он приподнял Тину и закружил вокруг себя. — Ты — лучшая! — Тесей взял в ладони её лицо и крепко поцеловал в губы. 

— Видимо, вино правда лучшее в Йоркшире, — смутилась Тина, когда Тесей её отпустил.

— Если не во всей Британии, — добавил Ньют, вынимая из серванта тарелки. — Дядя Нерей всегда просил прислать ему пару бутылок ко дню рождения, потому что в Алжире, цитирую, «такого вина не водится». 

Втроём они быстро накрыли на стол и, когда часы пробили семь, сели ужинать.

— Ньют, оставишь эту волну? — попросила Тина. От вина её щеки порозовели, а губы блестели, точно она накрасилась самой яркой помадой. — Сейчас как раз должны начаться «Саботажники». Мне хочется узнать, что дальше будет с Розалиндой и Ральфом

— Ральф сможет добраться до Розалинды и передать шифры, а потом союзники спасут их из окружения, — сказал Тесей. Он подпирал подбородок кулаком и хмурился. — И будут жить долго и счастливо. 

— Почему ты так уверен? 

— Потому что никто сейчас не будет пускать в эфир спектакль с несчастливым концом.

— Наверное, — кивнула Тина. — Тогда давай танцевать. Ну же, Тесей, ты не настолько пьян, чтобы оттоптать мне ноги и сбить сервант.

— Тина. Тина! — запротестовал Тесей, когда она потянула его за руку. Ньют отставил свой бокал и, ухватив брата за свободную руку, вытолкнул того из-за стола. — Вы сговорились, да? — В голосе звучала совсем детская обида, но сопротивляться он перестал. 

— Ты слишком напряжен, Тесей, — прошептал Ньют, обхватывая брата со спины. По телу точно прошёл разряд тока, когда их с Тиной пальцы соприкоснулись на груди Тесея. 

— Нам нужно отдохнуть, — вторила Тина. Положив ладони на плечи Тесея, она слегка покачивалась, будто из радио лилась музыка, а не поставленные голоса актёров зачитывали реплики своих персонажей. — Завтра ты будешь нашим командиром, но сейчас нужно расслабиться.

Она потянулась вверх. В интимном полумраке гостиной (и когда только успела приглушить свет?) её карие глаза лихорадочно блестели. Ньют не устоял и, потянувшись через плечо брата, перехватил поцелуй. Тело, и без того лёгкое от вина, совсем перестало ощущаться. Только руки Тесея, вместе с его руками гладящие спину Тины, возвращали в реальность. 

— Мне захватить наверх вино? — спросил Тесей, как-то собравший остатки самообладания. Но голос его звучал хрипло, выдавая с головой. 

— Не хочу идти наверх, — прошептал Ньют, за плечо разворачивая Тесея лицом к себе.. 

— Мы всё равно его допили, — добавила Тина и поцеловала Тесея в шею.

Глядя на неё, Ньют облизнул губы и опустился перед братом на колени.

  
  


##  ***

По раскатанной на широком столе карте Европы перемещались символизирующие магловские войска разноцветные солдаты, чем-то напоминающие шахматные фигуры. Только немые. То и дело они вскидывали ружья, целясь в неприятеля, потом опускали, становились по стойке смирно, затем повторяли. Фигурки, знал Ньют, остались ещё с прошлой войны, и большой необходимости в обновлении их облика не было.

— Благодаря фрау Тидеманн и её коллегам мы знаем, что Третий Рейх готовит наступление в Арденнах через две недели. — По указанию палочки Тесея солдаты в пикельхельмах двинулись вперёд к мостам через Маас. — По нашим сведениям, в этом районе также до недавнего времени действовала одна из террористических ячеек Гриндельвальда. — Вырвавшаяся из палочки струйка дыма сложилась в знак Даров над подножием гор как раз там, куда стремились фигурки немцев.

Тесей дал слово фрау Тидеманн. Говорила она почти без акцента, короткими рублеными фразами. Совместная операция двух Министерств, у которых нашлись свободные люди — не в первый раз. Да и слово в слово такая же летучка прошла четыре дня назад. Просто повторение перед операцией.

— …Мы располагаем сведениями, что Гриндельвальд занимается экспериментами над химерами. Возможно, речь идёт об их приручении.

Ньют невесело усмехнулся. Который по счёту это проект? Пятнадцатый? Обе стороны раз за разом пытались укротить то драконов, то мантикор, то химер, ничему так и не научившись.

Ньют слушал внимательно, хотя большая часть плана его напрямую не касалась. Но Тесей и Тина будут рисковать жизнями, и Ньют хотел знать всё, что ему позволят.

— Ньют, какова вероятность столкновений с кем-то, исключая химер?

Ньют ждал этого вопроса и тут же встал. Давно миновало время, когда он терялся от необходимости объяснять десятку молчаливых авроров, как вести себя с грифоном, с келпи или с акромантулой.

— Арденны входят в ареал обитания нескольких видов магических существ. В основном здесь живут единороги и вольпертингеры, но они неагрессивны. В отличие от виелфрасов. — Ньют взмахнул палочкой, создавая из волшебного сизого дыма силуэт существа, похожего на помесь выдры с медведем. — Нам уже приходилось сталкиваться с ними. Виелфрасы поддаются дрессировке, очень агрессивны и сильны, поэтому я не исключаю возможности, что люди Гриндельвальда могут использовать их для охраны. 

— Я получала донесения о похожих существах, — задумчиво произнесла Тидеманн, подтверждая опасения Ньюта.

— Виелфрасы любят забираться на деревья, поэтому не забывайте смотреть наверх. Питаются они падалью, но могут нападать на других животных и людей, если очень голодны.

Несколько лет назад у Ньюта в лечебнице жил виелфрас, и он успел оценить ненасытность этого зверя и его свирепость. Такой запросто убьёт человека, если спрыгнет на спину или заденет похожими на ножи когтями бедренную артерию.

— На виелфрасов действуют Ступефай и Петрификус Тоталус, поэтому я рекомендую прибегать к ним при столкновении.

Ньют замолчал и развеял фигурку зверя. 

— Спасибо, Ньют. — Тесей ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. Ньюту враз стало теплее, и он опустил взгляд, едва улыбаясь, когда сел рядом с Тиной. Тесей умел создавать иллюзию безопасности, вселять в других уверенность, изгонять из сердец страх. 

— Что ж, давайте начинать, — произнёс Тесей, возвращая все фигуры на изначальные позиции.

— Герр Скамандер!

Ньют обернулся на голос с лёгким акцентом. Брифинг закончился, но Тесей и Тина остались обсудить какие-то детали с командой, а Ньют спешил в Подразделение зверей — проинструктировать своих помощников и ещё раз проверить, что у них есть всё необходимое. 

— Да? — вежливо улыбнулся Ньют, стреляя глазами по сторонам. Как назло, коридор был безлюден. — Чем могу помочь, фрау Тидеманн?

Немецкая волшебница обладала какой-то совершенно невыразительной внешностью, разом походя на всех виденных Ньютом кареглазых шатенок. Наверное, такие и становятся шпионками. Это ведь очень удобно — когда тебя не могут запомнить.

— Я читала вашу книгу, — сказала Тидеманн. — Весьма занимательно. Слышала, в вашей школе по ней учатся.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил Ньют. 

Внимание иностранных авроров по привычке настораживало. Сейчас его часто спрашивали о животных, уточняли повадки и методы борьбы, и Ньют ожидал, что Тидеманн спросит про химер, но ошибся.

— Почему вы участвуете в этой операции, герр Скамандер? Вы теперь не единственный специалист по волшебным тварям.

— Людей не хватает, — коротко ответил Ньют, освобождая свой разум на случай, если немка владеет легилименцией.

— В операции участвуют два десятка опытных авроров.

— Вы меня в чём-то подозреваете? — осведомился Ньют. Он заметил, как из-за поворота вышла Тина, поправляя на ходу чёлку, и слегка расслабился.

— Не вас, — ответила Тидеманн, когда Тина поравнялась с Ньютом, одними глазами спрашивая, что случилось. — Фройляйн Голдштейн, вы слышали о событиях в Бреслау?

— Нет, — холодно ответила Тина. Ньют сжал её пальцы в своих, ощущая, как они дрожат. Раньше она едва ли не кидалась на тех, кто сомневался в её лояльности, теперь же старалась делать вид, что не понимает намеков. 

— Ваша с…

— Фрау Тидеманн! — жёстко оборвал её Тесей, появившийся из-за поворота. — Если вы сомневаетесь в компетентности моих людей, обсудите этот вопрос со мной. 

Об улыбку немки можно было порезаться.

Ньют ласково провёл большим пальцем по внутренней стороне ладони Тины, где линии любви и жизни пересекал кривой шрам от ожога. 

— Между нами произошло небольшое недопонимание. Приятно было познакомиться, герр Скаиандер. Надеюсь, вижу вас не в последний раз. 

Тина, бледная от подавляемого гнева, сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская немку. У них было в запасе несколько свободных часов, и Ньют подумал, что можно ещё наведаться в кабинет Тесея, заварить мятный чай.

— Я в порядке, — прошептала Тина в ответ на неозвученный вопрос. — Такой банальностью меня уже не задеть.

Тесей покачал головой и легонько приобнял Тину за плечи.

##  ***

В последние пятнадцать минут перед отправлением Тина, как всегда, раскладывала пасьянс. Гадать на картах она почти не умела, помнила только основы, да и те — из пересказа двух изучавших Прорицания соседок по комнате в Ильверморни. Но её это успокаивало, а Ньюту нравилось смотреть, как ловко длинные пальцы тасуют колоду.

— Может, вытащишь мне пару карт? Просто так, — попросил Тесей. Он только что раздал портключи и держал в руках пустую коробку. 

Ньют украдкой коснулся приколотого ко внутренней стороне шинели значка. Раньше аврорам сразу выдавали портключи для возвращения, но после того, как Кэрроу отобрала такой у пленённого аврора и едва не устроила резню в одном из штабов, Конфедерация изменила тактику.

— Зачем? — фыркнула Тина. Она вытащила из колоды сначала восьмёрку, а потом десятку пик, и тут же убрала их обратно. — Ерунда это всё. Настоящие предсказатели рождаются редко. На нашу эпоху вакантных мест не осталось.

— Ладно, — согласился Тесей. — Тогда по старинке обнимемся на удачу.

От Тесея и Тины пахло одинаково — чистотелом, забивавщим обоняние химер.

Ньют легонько боднул Тесея под подбородок, потёрся щекой о макушку Тины. 

Родные, самые близкие. Ещё одна операция, нанизанная камешком на ожерелье — будут и другие. Тесей говорил — Гриндельвальд потерял поддержку русских магов, а с ней и их деньги. Далеко не все его сторонники были идейными, готовыми вступить в бой по первому его слову.

И профессор Дамблдор обмолвился в приватном разговоре, что наконец нашёл способ разрушить клятву на крови.

Хотелось верить, что вскоре, отрывая от календаря новый листок, Ньют не будет думать об очередном сражении.

##  ***

Ноздри забивал стойкий запах гниющих листьев. Он нравился Ньюту больше запаха трупов, чаще всего сопровождавшего его последние несколько лет, поэтому Ньют старался дышать полной грудью. Однако его беспокоил наползший с гор туман, ухудшавший видимость даже в омнинокль. Ньют протёр стёкла и продолжил наблюдение.

Ему удалось обнаружить двух химер, сидевших на привязи, словно сторожевые собаки, и ещё двух в клетках. По всей видимости, Гриндельвальд тоже знал о планах маглов и готовил зверей к перевозке.

В зачарованной сумке на поясе у Ньюта хранились склянки со специальным газом. Асфодель и два десятка других ингредиентов — все они должны были погрузить химер в глубокий сон. Кое-кто в Конфедерации настаивал на менее гуманных методах, но даже спящую химеру не так-то просто убить, зато легко — разбудить.

Война приучила магов не губить волшебных зверей. Какая ирония.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Ньют следил за химерами. Те скалились, рычали, били по бокам хвостами и припадали на передние копыта. Цепи на ошейниках не давали им сблизиться — больше заинтересованным друг в друге, чем в охране полузасыпанного землёй домика.

Людей видно не было.

Поправив мантию-невидимку, Ньют по дуге пополз на восток, намереваясь обогнуть убежище и убедиться, что где-то на привязи не сидит ещё парочка химер. Склянок с газом у авроров достаточно, чтобы усыпить целый прайд — не будь химеры одиночками.

Туман всё сгущался, заставляя нервничать. Ньют предупредит о погоде, но начальство не посчитает это причиной отменить операцию. Ни разу ещё не посчитало. Старалось откусывать от организации Гриндельвальда по кусочку, нападать лишь зная, что тот далеко и не успеет.

Из притиснутого к полуземлянке сарая вышли двое. Щёлкнув рычажками на омнинокле, Ньют постарался разглядеть их лица, но помешали надвинутые до носов шарфы. Палочки они держали наизготовку.

«Обход», — понял Ньют и тут же надломил портключ, не дожидаясь холодка Гоменум Ревелио.

Он скинул мантию и поднялся на ноги. Приветливо помахал троим аврорам, чьи палочки целились ему прямо в грудь.

— Обход, — сказал Ньют подошедшим Тесею и Тидеманн. — На поверхности четыре химеры. Две в клетках, две на цепи. Видел двоих людей. И ещё. Туман.

— Туман — это неприятно, — вздохнул Тесей. Он хмуро обернулся на возвышавшиеся за спиной горы. Этой части леса туман ещё не достиг. — Но его можно использовать. Если бы не эти проклятые антиаппарационные чары… Хм. Спасибо, Ньют. Можешь отдыхать.

Тесей протянул ему новый, ведущий в основной штаб портключ, и Ньют взял его с заминкой, чтобы провести пальцами по крепкой ладони. Брат знал, что до самого их с Тиной возвращения Ньют не будет чувствовать себя спокойно. Вернувшись в штаб, пойдёт к целителям, готовящимся принимать раненых, но точно не устроится где-то в углу «отдыхать».

Он обвёл взглядом лица авроров, хоть и знал, что Тины здесь нет, и активировал портключ, оставив позади давящее предчувствие боя. В атаку сегодня шла Тина — лагерь их группы располагался в глубине леса, — Тесей же руководил подкреплением. И организацией отступления, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Ньют зажмурился и отмахнулся от мрачных мыслей. Волнение удваивает страдания, а потому лучше отвлечься. Пройти по ведущему из центрального зала коридору, свернуть в госпиталь, у входа в который нервно курила пара авроров. Ньют не знал в точности, где географически расположен этот штаб. Наверное, магически расширенный подвал одной из разбомбленных маглами церквей. На сложенных из крупных камней стенах тут и там попадались выцарапанные надписи на латыни. Некоторые казались совсем свежими.

— Чем я могу помочь? — спросил он у заправлявшей в госпитале целительницы. Белки глаз у неё отдавали зеленцой — последствия злоупотребления бодрящим зельем. Сейчас у многих были такие глаза.

— А, Скамандер. — Та улыбнулась устало, но обрадованно. — Можете заняться кроветворным зельем. Мы наварили с запасом, но, сами понимаете...

Рецепт кроветворного, а также нескольких видов обезболивающих и сонных зелий Ньют знал наизусть. Иной раз казалось, что они вытеснили в памяти повадки животных, и тогда Ньют шёпотом повторял, что нарлам нельзя молоко, гиппогрифу нужно кланяться, а Тесей с Тиной после операций отсыпаются по полдня. А потом спускаются к Ньюту в подвал и молча помогают с животными, пока робкие улыбки не появятся на лицах.

Звери… они умели возвращать души с той, тёмной стороны.

Над котлом поднимался сиреневый, пахнущий мхом пар. Поглощённый своим занятием, Ньют даже расслабился, исторгнув из головы все не относящиеся к зелью мысли. Но всё же въевшаяся за годы путешествий бдительность не оставила его и сейчас.

В госпиталь вошла волшебница — не из авроров, — сказала что-то главной целительнице, и они торопливо ушли. Люди вокруг заволновались, тревожно переглядывались и шептались, всё повышая тон. Что-то случилось.

Затушив пылавший под котлом синий огонь, Ньют едва ли не бегом бросился из госпиталя в центральный зал. 

Глазами Ньют искал Тесея, но того не было видно. 

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил он у первого встречного. Но тот лишь отмахнулся, а мимо проплыли носилки, на которых от боли корчился аврор с глубокой раной в боку.

«Химеры», — вздрогнул Ньют. Кто-то напортачил? Шальное заклинание? Или люди Гриндельвальда заметили авроров и спустили химер? О Мерлин…

— Скамандер! — окликнул его Трэверс, ещё более мрачный, чем обычно. — Ещё есть этот ваш усыпляющий газ?

Ньют кивнул. Он так и не расстался с поясной сумкой и не вытащил закупоренные небьющиеся склянки.

— Тогда разберитесь с этими тварями.

Ему всучили портключ, наспех сотворённый из обычного пера, и дежурно, без улыбки пожелали удачи. Ньют вытащил палочку, готовый защищать себя.

Его дёрнуло, выбив из груди воздух, и потащило прочь из каменного зала навстречу холоду, снегу и лесной сырости. Портключ нагрелся в руке, и когда под ногами возникла твёрдая земля, от пера остался один лишь пепел.

— Протего! — выкрикнул Ньют, вкладывая в заклинание боль в словно протянутых через узкое горлышко внутренностях.

Серебряный щит вспыхнул и затрещал, точно со всех сторон на него давила незримая сила. Словно это плотный туман пытался добраться до Ньюта. Туман? Совсем недавно здесь и следа его не было.

За спиной нашлось поваленное дерево, и Ньют прислонился к нему, чтобы оглядеться и прислушаться. Тишина, накрывшая эту часть леса, была абсолютной, невозможной. Чары Тишины — наши? чужие? — и туман, наверняка тоже магический, сколь бы естественным ни показался сначала.

На полусогнутых ногах Ньют двинулся вперёд. В одной руке он сжимал палочку, неярко светившуюся голубым на конце, в другой — склянку с усыпляющим газом. В тишине и тумане ориентироваться было невозможно, и Ньют мог следовать лишь за своим чутьём и по памяти, пускай в сером мареве едва виднелись очертания. 

Вот впереди показался крупный, похожий на менгир камень. Приметный, знакомый, первый в цепочке таких же и уже виденный Ньютом. И тревога поднималась внутри: он на полпути к полуземлянке. Но разве портключ не должен был отправить его на ту стоянку, где Тина?

Ньют перепрыгнул через камни, соскользнул в лежавший за ними овраг и встретился взглядом с потускневшими голубыми глазами. С уголка губ на белый полушубок стекла кровь. Авроры так не одевались. И убивали магией, а не протыкали насквозь драконьими хвостами. 

Волшебник был не из «своих», но скорбь всё равно царапнула сердце Ньюта. Он снова создал волшебный щит и напряжённо уставился в туман. Убивая, химеры ещё некоторое время кружат вокруг своей добычи. Погибший же был ещё тёплым.

Что-то мелькнуло в сером мареве, и Ньют отскочил в сторону как раз вовремя. Химера рухнула на землю и завыла, как воет смертельно раненое животное. Ньют швырнул ей в морду откупоренную склянку с газом, а уже после заметил чудовищную рану в боку. Кусок мяса был вырван так, что обнажились рёбра.

Химера затихла. Здоровое животное, если его не будить, проспит так почти сутки. Эта же уже никогда не очнётся ото сна. Но и не будет мучиться, медленно истекая кровью или пока не добьют.

И поблизости должна быть ещё одна химера, напавшая на сородича.

Ньют не мог стоять и ждать. Он двинулся вперёд — туда, откуда выскочило раненое животное. Петлял между деревьев, но в завихрениях тумана то тут, то там чудился львиноголовый силуэт. И с каждым шагом точно становилось холоднее. Но туман, кажется, рассеивался.

Ньют выскочил на прогалину. Ручей, берущий начало на самой вершине гор, покрылся коркой льда. Разбив его копытом, потрёпанная химера с болтавшимся вокруг шеи обрывком цепи жадно лакала воду.

Ньют выхватил из сумки склянку с газом и метнул, но промахнулся. Химера услышала его и отскочила вбок, а затем развернулась и бросилась в атаку. 

Ньют успел увернуться от клыков, перекатившись влево и наколдовав щит. Острый кончик драконьего хвоста прошёл по его серебристой глади, выбив белые искры.

Ньют вытащил из сумки ещё одну склянку, мельком отметив, что их осталась всего пара. Откупоривать не стал, пристально следя за химерой. Та скалилась, вскидывала хвост, точно скорпион, и шла по дуге. Ньют зеркально повторил её движения, постепенно сокращая расстояние для второго броска.

Химера кинулась первой. Между ними было всего несколько футов, и Ньют едва успел увернуться. Хвост стегнул по ногам, захлестнул лодыжку, и Ньют повалился на припорошенную снегом землю. Склянка выпала из руки, но у Ньюта не было времени тянуться за ней.

— Вердимилиус!

Поток зелёных искр ударил химеру в морду. Она злобно завыла, замотала головой и отступила, нетвёрдо переступая копытами. Этого хватило, чтобы Ньют откатился и избежал удара хвоста, обрушившегося на то место, где он лежал мгновение назад.

— Акцио! — выкрикнул Ньют. 

Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг скользкого стекла, но в ту же секунду боль пронзила руку. Ослеплённая химера беспорядочно размахивала хвостом. Его кончик пропорол Ньюту ладонь.

Он зашипел от боли и попытался одной рукой выдернуть пробку из склянки. Та выскочила с лёгкостью, и от горлышка вверх потянулась струя бледно-жёлтого газа. Ньют повернулся к химере, размахнулся и тут же был сбит с ног. Химера не видела его, но чуяла металлический запах крови. Он увлёк её, дал подсказку и позволил прыгнуть в верном направлении.

Оказавшись между передних ног твари, Ньют завертелся, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под живота, шерсть на котором свалялась и слиплась от грязи, свисая сосульками. Жуткий клыки сомкнулись совсем рядом с головой, и Ньют, ведомый не расчётом, а страхом за жизнь, сунул под нос химеры склянку.

Часть газа успела раствориться в воздухе, но то, что осталось, со вздохом попало в лёгкие твари, медленно усыпляя.

Копыто опустилось Ньюту на предплечье, ломая кость. Ньют завопил и дёрнулся. Боль застила глаза и не отступила, когда химера повалилась на бок, едва не размозжив своей тушей Ньюту голову.

Глотая слёзы, он пополз к ручью. Холод усилился, изо рта вырывался пар, а вода казалась недостижимой. Он не доползёт, не срастит кость, не спасёт даже себя. Авроры мертвы, Тина мертва, борьба бессмысленна...

Ньют дёрнулся.

С трудом он сел и переложил палочку в левую, здоровую руку.

Закутанные в тёмные балахоны фигуры наступали на него из тумана.

— Экспекто… — прошептал он замёрзшими, неслушающимися губами. — Экспекто… Патронум!

Из палочки вырвалось облачко серебристого дыма. Слабое, оно могло только припугнуть, ненадолго затормозить, но не прогнать дементоров.

Ньют вспомнил вечер перед операцией. Улыбку Тины и как она танцевала с Тесеем; руки Тесея на плечах и шершавый поцелуй в щёку; концовку выпуска «Саботажников», в которой влюблённые вместе бежали в Швейцарию.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Ослепительное сияние затопило лощину. Угрожающего вида выдра неслась на дементоров с другой стороны ручья. В два прыжка она настигла их и обратила в бегство, присела на задние лапы и обернулась на Ньюта. От неё исходило успокаивающее тепло, и Ньют нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.

Через ручей к нему брела тяжело дышащая Тина. Подойдя ближе, она рухнула на колени, вся в грязи и крови.

— Это не моя кровь, — прошептала она. — Эпискеи!

Ньют вскрикнул от боли, пронзившей сломанную руку. Кость срослась, но по телу продолжали бегать искры фантомной боли.

— Что пошло не так? И что с твоей рукой?

Тина посмотрела на левую ладонь, покрытую зелёными пятнами, так, словно только сейчас их заметила.

— Проклятие, похоже…. Я использовала Фините… Должно помочь.

Она вздрогнула и согнулась пополам, хрипло хватанула воздуха. Ньют подполз к ней и обнял сбоку.

— Помню, меня отбросило взрывом… Ударилась головой, а потом… Тидеманн мертва… Приказ отступать.

— Посмотри на меня, Тина.

Она вскинула мокрое от пота и растаявшего снега лицо, уставилась на Ньюта почерневшими глазами.

— Люмос! — Зрачки едва среагировали. — Сотрясение. Твой портключ в порядке? Тесей переправит тебя в госпиталь…

— Нас, — резко поправила его Тина. Лицо её, и без того бледное, лишилось последних красок. — Там ты никого не найдёшь.

Склонив голову, Ньют сжал кулаки. Что-то пошло не так, что-то было упущено, какая-то деталь, стоившая жизней людей и зверей. Дементоры? Их не ждали. Гриндельвальд никогда не использовал дементоров. Или что-то ещё?

Командование будет искать это «что-то». Возьмёт воспоминания Тины и скрупулёзно исследует два десятка раз, прежде чем вынесет вердикт. И назначит виновного. 

— Портключ?

Тина кивнула.

— Слава Мерлину! Только подожди, я… я сейчас.

Меньше всего ему хотелось выпускать Тину из объятий, но всего в двух десятках футов лежала спящая химера. Нельзя её здесь бросать. Найдут люди Гриндельвальда — снова посадят на цепь, найдут маглы — она убьёт их и будет терроризировать окрестности, пока не погибнет под огнём артобстрела.

У него не было при себе чемодана, только зачарованная сумка. Не бог весть что, но сойдёт, пока не окажутся дома.

Прозрачный блестящий пузырь вырвался из конца палочки, обволок безвольное тело. Надёжная темница, в которой химера не покалечит себя и не навредит другим.

Наложенные на сумку чары незримого расширения были не столь искусны, и Ньют почувствовал тяжесть, когда за пузырём закрылся замок. Точно набрал в карман пригоршню камней.

— Я давно хотела кошку, — усмехнулась Тина. Она поднялась на ноги, но слегка пошатывалась и баюкала раненую руку. На лбу у неё выступила испарина. — Назову Мэнди. Как тебе?

— Замечательное имя, — согласился Ньют. Он обнял Тину и снял с внутренней стороны её шинели портключ.

Рывок — и вот под спинами оказалось что-то твёрдое. От удара у Ньюта искры высыпали из глаз. Кажется, он приложился головой о дерево. Откуда дерево взялось в центре лагеря?

— Ш-ш-ш! — Тина, лежавшая сверху, зажала ему рот рукой. Она откатилась и выглянула из-за поваленной ели, чьи густые лапы нависали пологом, кололи щёки и нос. Но и скрывали от угрозы.

Мышцы закоченели, лёгкие точно кололи изнутри осколки льда, и вновь это тягостное чувство на сердце, словно рядом Пандора выпустила из сосуда все горести мира.

Ньют тоже приподнялся и, отодвинув еловую ветвь, осмотрелся.

Заклинания вздыбили землю, изломали кусты и деревья и уничтожили тенты, растянутые здесь парой часов ранее; только обрывки ткани трепал ветер. Он увидел тела на земле, вперемежку свои и чужие, но серых аврорских шинелей всё же меньше. И ещё трёх волшебников, у чьих ног вилась серебристая куница, удерживавшая на расстоянии двух дементоров. Они что-то со смехом обсуждали, стоя над чьим-то телом, но слов было не разобрать.

Ньют с Тиной переглянулись. Эффект внезапности на их стороне. Есть шанс, что, отступая, Тесей уничтожил не все портключи. Иначе придётся брести через лес до границы антиаппарационных чар или пытаться создать собственный портключ.

— Инсендио! — выкрикнул Ньют, поджигая остатки тентов.

Пламя вспыхнуло ярко, ослепляя и пугая расслабившихся волшебников. Следом Тина уложила одного метким Ступефаем в спину. Серебристая куница развеялась.

Ничем не сдерживаемые и не боявшиеся боевых заклинаний, которыми обменивались волшебники, дементоры заскользили к ним. Ньют, сосредоточенный только на том, чтобы не угодить под одно из сыпавшихся градом проклятий, и не заметил, как фигура в балахоне возникла за спиной его противника, вытянула тощие, все в струпьях руки и схватила. Человек закричал страшно, отчаянно, задёргался в хватке.

Ньют вспомнил прошлое Рождество.

— Экспекто Патронум!

На этот раз из палочки вырвалось не безобидное облачко дыма. Сильный конь пронёсся мимо, встал на дыбы и лягнул дементора.

— Ступефай!

Патронус не остановился. Он поскакал вслед за отступившими дементорами, погнал их глубже в лес, в самую тёмную и холодную нору, из которой выползли эти существа. Испускаемое им белое сияние вскоре растворилось в сгущавшемся мраке. Наступила тишина.

— О Мерлин… — с облегчением вздохнул Ньют и опустил палочку. — Тина!.. Тина?

Всхлип.

Непонимающе Ньют подошёл к ней, склонившейся над чьим-то телом.

— Тина?.. Мерлин, нет…

Колени подкосились, и Ньют рухнул на землю. Схватил Тесея за бледную руку и прижал к груди.

— Подожди, Тина! Пульс ещё есть! Он жив!

— Ньют…

Но он не слышал её из-за шума крови в ушах. Непослушными пальцами Ньют схватил Тесея за полы шинели и встряхнул так, что дёрнулась голова. Грудь Тесея едва вздымалась, он дышал, но не приходил в сознание. Он казался совсем невредимым, только пара царапин на щеке, и всё.

— Акцио портключ!

В протянутую руку ничего не прилетело. Проклятье! Значит, Тесей уничтожил все портключи, что остались. Но раз так, он потащит брата на себе, если тот не очнётся.

— Тесей, пожалуйста, ну, давай же, — бормотал Ньют, похлопывая Тесея по щекам. — Тина, помоги… 

И тут Тесей открыл глаза.

— Тесей, хвала Мерлину, — прошептал Ньют, но улыбка радости сползла с лица.

Глаза Тесея, его красивые голубые глаза, ничего не выражали. Стеклянные глаза фарфоровой куклы, искусно сделанной, но лишённой жизни. И черты лица сгладились, размылись, точно на портрет плеснули водой.

Тесей слегка повернул голову, но не попытался встать. Он лежал, безучастно уставившись в небо, а Ньют продолжал сжимать полы его шинели.

— Тина... — всхлипнул Ньют. Он посмотрел на неё, точно надеясь, что сейчас она, опытный аврор, скажет: «Это иллюзия. Фините! Вот, видишь, больше её нет». Но Тина, сразу всё понявшая Тина беззвучно плакала, кусая губы.

Ньют ткнулся лицом в братское плечо. Когда он был ребёнком и, чем-то расстроенный, приходил к Тесею, то вот так же прижимался и находил утешение на его плече. Тесей всегда ободряюще похлопывал по спине и обещал, что всё пройдёт и что Ньют со всем справится.

Рука даже не шелохнулась.

— Ньют!

Вспыхнул щит, следом взрыв поднял в воздух комья земли и щепки, и на месте поваленной ели образовалась воронка.

За деревьями мелькали силуэты в белом.

— Выродки... — сплюнула Тина и оскалилась. Раненая рука её дрожала, в здоровой же она крепко сжимала палочку и отразила ещё одно прилетевшее из леса заклинание. — Сукины дети…

Подобно самке нунду, она стояла, взъерошенная и уставшая, но готовая сражаться до последнего.

Ньют нежно погладил Тесея по волосам. Брату нравилось, когда его так гладили, он довольно улыбался и сам подставлялся под ладонь, как жадный до ласки кот.

Воспоминание причиняло боль. В грудь точно вогнали нож и проворачивали там, глумились, не давая умереть.

Подле Тесея всё ещё лежала его палочка, невесть как уцелевшая в пылу битвы. Орешник и волос единорога, не очень гибкая, но элегантная. Под стать самому Тесею.

Ещё пара проклятий отлетели от щита. Тина огрызнулась несколькими заклинаниями, но долго так продолжаться не могло.

Ньют ненавидел себя за то, что собирался сделать. Тина потом скажет, что другого выбора не было — о, эта аврорская рациональность и вдолбленное работой «не смог спасти — забудь». Может, он будет видеть это в кошмарах. И наяву — тоже.

Ньют склонился над братом и поцеловал в лоб. Закрыл ему глаза, не желая, чтобы Тесей, пусть от него ничего не осталось, видел это. Поднял палочку.

— Авада Кедавра!

Зелёная вспышка испугала Тину. Она отшатнулась, с ужасом взглянула на Ньюта.

— Инсендио Максима! — Крик вырвался из груди подобно драконьему огню. Казалось, даже палочка нагрелась, почувствовав боль и гнев своего владельца.

Пламя охватило ближайшие деревья, перекинулось на сухие кусты и опавшие листья, с удовольствием начав их пожирать.

— Бежим! — Ньют схватил Тину за руку и бросился в другую сторону. 

Над головами просвистела пара синих молний, но Ньют не остановился. Видя перед собой лишь стену деревьев, он не отпускал Тину, что-то кричавшую, и нёсся вперёд.

Тесей никогда не позволил бы им погибнуть вот так, обезумев от горя и бросившись на врага, только бы заглох в голове вопль боли.

Ньют не мог сказать, сколько они бежали, прежде чем иссякли последние силы, заставив перейти на шаг. Тина теперь и сама держала его за руку, шла рядом, пошатываясь и склонив голову. В сгустившихся сумерках были различимы её припухшие глаза. 

По очереди они шептали заметавшие следы чары. Они действовали почти бездумно, по вбитой привычке, но, произнося заклинание, Ньют вновь и вновь слышал приглушённый голос Тесея. Тот знал эти чары ещё с прошлой войны.

По большей части Ньюту было всё равно куда идти, лишь бы идти. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы переставлять ногами, и в голове наступала звенящая, милосердная тишина.

— Постой. — Тина остановилась. Сорванный от криков голос звучал сипло и глухо, точно из сломанного радио. Она морщилась от боли.

Ньют незамедлительно задрал рукав её шинели, подсвечивая себе Люмосом. Зелёные пятна на коже разрастались, перекинулись с ладони на запястье и тянулись к локтю. Ньют не знал, что это за проклятие.

И зрачки совсем перестали реагировать на свет.

Он сглотнул. Пожалуйста, Мерлин, нет, только не снова, только не ещё и Тину!

— Можно попробовать создать портключ, — предложение Тины звучало как просьба. — Хах… Тесей бы нас отчитал за риск...

Ньют закусил губу.

— Смотри. — Он вытащил палочку из орешника. Когда в предмете есть магия, портключ создать легче. Это важно, когда ты достаточно хорош в боевых заклинаниях, но не в подобной сложной магии. — Я её сохранил.

Гладкая, раньше она точно сама испускала свет, притягивала взгляд. Когда Тесей колдовал, Ньют любовался им, его движениями, словно палочка была продолжением руки брата. А Тина иногда посмеивалась над его странным хватом. Тесей на это только фыркал и говорил, что так удобнее.

Тина любовно погладила палочку, переплела пальцы Ньюта со своими.

Орешник и волос единорога. Тесей погиб, и вместе с ним умирала его палочка. Тускнела и будто бы покрывалась мелкими трещинками, словно высыхала отделённая от живого дерева ветка.

— Портус! — произнёс Ньют.

Они рухнули на каменный пол штаба. Люди в шинелях и в лимонных мантиях обступили их, что-то говорили, спрашивали, но Ньют не слышал. Только крепче жался к скулящей от боли Тине.

По палочке, всё ещё стиснутой в их руках, от самого основания прошла трещина.

  
  



End file.
